my love
by JADed.not
Summary: Blaine - sweet, dapper, handsome - the perfect boyfriend anyone could ask for; everyone agrees to this, everyone except Kurt Hummel, his own boyfriend. Killer! Possessive!Blaine gore and smut later, enjoy


Chapter 1:

"Carole, I've got the say that was by far, the best pork roast I've ever had" Blaine announced, rubbing his full belly and sending Carole his winner smile. It was the weekend dinner at Hudson-Hummel home and everyone was there. Burt, Carole, Finn and his current girlfriend, Rachel and of course, Kurt and Blaine. The weekend dinner has always been special since Kurt transferred to Dalton, being as the only time the family would be complete to dine together.

Carole blush at the compliment "You're being too kind, Blaine, but, thank you" Blaine was about to open his mouth to protest when Burt voice cut him off.

"No, honey, I think the kid's being completely honest." The couple exchanged a loving look, then Burt turned to Blaine "And Blaine, I hope your not to full. There's still dessert coming and I tell you, that chocolate mousse can blow off your mind; Kurt's did when he first tried it. Isn't that right Kurt? Kurt?"

All gazes turned to the silent countenor sitting beside his boyfriend. Sensing the eyes on him, Kurt looked up, surprised to see everyone's questioning look. Were they talking to him?

"Are you alright Kurt? You've been really quiet tonight and you've eaten so little" Burt asked, eyeing his plate, concern evident on his voice.

But before Kurt could answer, Blaine started talking "Kurt did mention that he wasn't feeling well while we're on the road. Maybe he's tired. We've been quite busy at school this week, you know, with exams and warbler practice." Blaine looked fondly at Kurt, squeezing his hands over the table "I think Kurt just needs a little rest, right, Love?" Blaine gave Kurt's hand another squeeze.

Kurt suddenly snatched his hands away from Blaine's. He stood up, shoulders tensed. He kept his eyes down, purposely avoiding looking at anyone. Especially Blaine. "I-I need to.. uhm.. b-bathroom, excuse me" he mumbled. He hurriedly shuffled out of the room, keeping his head down low. When he felt that he was out of sight, he practically runs his way to the bathroom. He yanked the door open, then close and lock it. He was breathing hard and sweating. He leans in as he closes his eyes. Blood. Pools of blood. Someone was on the bloodied floor. He moved. "Kurt…help…"

His eyes snapped open and he tore himself from the door and lunged for of the toilet seat. He started to throw – up the little dinner he ate minutes ago and probably everything he had for weeks. After a minute or so, when he was sure he had puke his guts too, he reached for the flush and wipe the barf and drool on his face with the back of his hand. He sits up and rests his head to the cold tiled walls. His eyes are closed again. "Kurt… help…" The bloodied boy turns his face to him. Kurt gasped and stumbled down. He stared wide eyed at the boy, at his face, it was skinned, from cheeks down to his neck. His entire mouth was missing and his gums and all of his teeth visible. The boy's eye was open far too wide, and Kurt realizes with horror, that his eyelids was cut. And in boy's forehead there's –

"Kurt, open the door. Now" It was Blaine. Kurt tried to will his wobbly legs to move. He prop himself up to the wall, needing the support. He reaches for the knob and opens the door slowly. Blaine looks at his face hard before he went in and locks the door behind him. Kurt steps back, keeping distance, but Blaine caught his arm and stilled him.

"What's wrong?" Blaine forces Kurt to face him with a hand on Kurt's chin.

"Nothing" Kurt tried to move away but Blaine's hold just tightens.

"Don't you dare lie to me" Something in Blaine's tone made Kurt shiver. Blaine was so close. Too close. And Kurt's heart was thumping hard on his chest. How ironic it is, that months ago he has the similar reaction to the same action but now for completely different reason. Back then he was in love. Now he was just scared. Terrified. Of Blaine Anderson. Of his boyfriend.

"I'm just tired, that's all" he said in a small voice and shuts his eyes. He felt the need to always be cautious with his every word to Blaine. It's as if he wasn't careful enough, Blaine would snap and hurt him, no, that was wrong, it wasn't him who's going to be hurt, it was someone else and idea made him want to puke again. Blaine cupped his face and he tried hard not to flinch.

"Love, look at me, please" Kurt was so surprised with the sudden change in Blaine's voice, he immediately opens his eyes. There stands before him the Blaine he knew, his boyfriend; the familiar sweet, loving look in his eyes, the dapper smile and the softness of his handsome face. "Kurt, I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just worried. You always hide things from me, and it's not a good thing. How would I know if something's wrong with you? I need you to be completely honest with me, you must tell me everything, alright?" Blaine leaned in, and kisses Kurt. It was short and sweet. "I love you…" Blaine intense stare was back again "…very much. Never forget that, love"

Blaine stepped back, finally releasing Kurt. "Carole is now serving the chocolate mousse. We should get down, before Finn gobbles it all up" He said, holding his hand out for Kurt to take. Kurt sighed, but he still takes Blaine's offered hand and steps out of the bathroom. Stupid bipolar boyfriend.

That night Kurt had the worst nightmare ever. It was the face mangled boy again. "Kurt..help.." He turned to Kurt. His face was skinned from his cheek down to his neck, his mouth was completely gone, his gums and all his teeth visible, his eyes open far too wide - eyelids missing, but what scares Kurt the most was the words etched deep in the boy's forehead

"To Kurt, my Love"

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it, dearies :)<p> 


End file.
